Stay My Baby
by brightredcherries
Summary: AU. After the duel between Carly and Jack, Carly wakes up from her coma after two years. Once she runs into Jack, she sees that him and Mikage are together and is left heartbroken. Will she learn the truth about Mikage and Jack's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo umm, this is my first JackxCarly fic......I'm not sure what the shipping is for sure but whatever. I hope you guys enjoy, even though I don't think it's that good.**

**For those keeping up with the japanese version of 5D's, I'm fully aware of what's going on.**

**Stay My Baby**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Carly's POV

I couldn't believe that I woke up. The doctors told me that it had been two years since I've been in the hospital. I don't remember much of what happened the last time I was up and breathing, but at least I remembered the essentials. My name, where I was born, who my relatives were, and so on. I also remembered what happened before I got to the hospital. I was technically undead. I was a Dark Signer. Before, I was killed by Divine trying to help someone I deeply cared about. As I continued to be undead or whatever I was, all the evil I was surrounded by kept consuming me. This wasn't who I was. This other girl was not Carly. To make a long story short, I ended up losing to Jack and instead of turning to dust, I just fainted.

Right now, I was lying in my hospital bed staring at the T.V. mounted on the wall in front of me. Being in a hospital was no fun, especially being an ex-comatose patient.

"Well, I talked with Dr. Takahashi and he said you'll be let out by the end of the week. Isn't that great?" My mother asked, sitting beside me.

While she was explaining to me how I might leave the hospital soon, I thought about what I was going to do when I got out of the hospital. First, I was going to find Jack. That was one thing I was really nervous about. What if he forgot about me? Did he even visit me when I was here? Worst of all, did he find another girl to love?

"Oh, yeah. Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked, sounding like myself when I was about five.

"Anything sweetie." She responded, happily.

"I want to know if it's possible for two people to stay together forever, even if there's obstacles." I told her, modestly. I didn't want her to get the idea that I had a boyfriend or anything, I just really wanted to know.

"Well, honey, if there's someone who's willing to love you just for who you are and nothing else, then yes. I honestly believe with that two people can stay together forever." Mom explained, patting my cheek, "Get some rest. You'll be coming home soon."

"Mom, I live in an apartment, remember?" I questioned, not really sure how I remembered. Heck, I was in a coma for a long time.

"I know. That's what I meant." She smiled, heading to the doorway, "I'll be back. I have to get something at home."

"Okay." I mumbled, dozing off back to sleep. Hopefully my first dream I've had in a while won't turn into a nightmare.

The following morning came a little too quick for me. Staring at the digital HD clock on the wall, it was about quarter after nine. Today I started physical therapy to help me start moving my muscles again, since it was from having them lying down in a hospital bed for two years.

"Good morning, Carly. The doctor wants to see you for your physical therapy." The nurse said, brightly.

"Okay. Thank you." I replied, while I slid into the wheelchair they provided me.

It was really a pain in the butt that I could walk like I used to. To be honest, my arms worked a lot better than the other parts of my body. I wish I could be like the Bride off Kill Bill and use my willpower to move my limbs, but that would take hours. While the nurse was pushing my wheelchair, I passed by this room that had another girl who was in a coma like I used to be. From my own experience, it's pretty sad to see your family looking down on you and wondering whether or not you'll even wake up.

"Good morning, Carly." Dr. Takahashi said, interrupting my thoughts, "Are you ready for your therapy?"

"I guess." I sighed, hearing come out as a partial laugh.

"I promise that after a little bit, you'll be walking before you know it." He replied, writing on his clipboard, "Now, I want you to try and push yourself up from your wheelchair."

Doing as I was told, I tried to push myself out of my wheelchair. It was really difficult and frustrating because I kept falling back in my chair. After pushing myself up so many times, I felt myself break a sweat. It took me a little bit, but I finally got out of my chair and was wobbling.

"Try to walk as far as you can." The doctor said, while he wrote some more on his clipboard. As I started to walk, I thought some more about Jack. I knew deep in my heart that I missed him. The last I saw him, he held me close to him, trying to protect from anything and everything. Not paying attention to what I was aiming to do, I fell right on my knees.

"Great. You're doing a lot better." Dr. Takahashi added, helping me off the ground.

* * *

Jack's POV

There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss her. At first I visited her everyday since I cared so much about her. That is until _we_ got together. For the last two years, I was dating Mikage Sagiri, my old secretary when I was the King. Now, she's just my girlfriend, I guess. After we started going out, she implied that I not go visit Carly at the hospital anymore since she and I were dating. To be honest, I went to visit Carly in secret and didn't care if she knew or not.

I'm not going to even lie, I felt like I prisoner in our relationship. Mikage gets so possessive whenever we go somewhere it just get's so annoying. I'm not going to say she completely pushes me around, but she kind of implies certain things that she wouldn't say directly. There are times when I go visit Yusei and Ruka for at least seven hours or so. Right when I get back home, she's always asking me where I've been and what I was doing. I hate getting questioned when I'm a grown man. I'm completely capable of taking care of myself, with or without a woman in my life.

Speaking of visiting, I was over at the Twins mansion. Well, technically its the penthouse of their apartment building. My younger cousin, Suzuki, happens to be Ruka's best friend and lives in the same building.

"So, tell me about this Mikage chick. What's the bitch like?" Suzuki asked, resting her feet on my lap.

"Watch the language. She's all right." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, hypocrite, I can tell you're lying. Is she really that bad?" Suzuki questioned, reading my mind.

"Yeah. She's like one of the fucking Domino police. She's constantly bugging me about where I go and who I see. Most of all she's just so.......," I explained, losing my train of thought.

"Possessive?" Suzuki guessed, sipping her vitamin water.

"Yeah." I muttered, sighing with disgust.

"Didn't you say something about how she didn't want you to visit Carly?" Suzuki asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah. Apparently when we started going out she didn't want me to visit Carly in the hospital because she thought it was technically cheating on her." I growled.

"But really, you're being stupid by listening to her. I mean, yes you want to avoid conflict, but Mikage may sound possessive because she's that into you." Suzuki pointed out, plainly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, cluelessly. I was dead serious that I didn't understand her.

"Well, she saw how much you loved Carly when you two were technically together, so it's in her instinct now to be possessive because she thinks that by you visiting Carly at the hospital that you apparently care more about Carly than you care about her. But other than that, yeah she has problems." Suzuki replied, yawning.

"Why do you girls like analyzing people's relationships?" I asked, while she started laughing. I missed spending time with her. She's family and no matter what Mikage or anyone else thought, I was going to spend as much time with Suzuki as possible.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" I heard Ruka, coming from upstairs, "I heard talk about that bitch you're going out with, Jack."

"She's not a bitch, she just acts like a bitch." I told her, as she sat in between and my cousin.

"Seriously, if she comes over here like she did last time I'm gonna slam the door on her face." Suzuki mumbled, hearing the doorbell two seconds later.

"I'll get it." I heard Yusei say, coming from the kitchen.

"No, don't, it's Mikage." Ruka whispered, as her and Yusei tip-toed to the door. I noticed that they were laughing as they looked through the peep hole in the door.

"Are you two gonna answer it?" Suzuki asked, trying not to laugh.

"No. She needs to go home." Ruka muttered, still laughing with Yusei.

"What are you guys doing?" Aki questioned, following Rua, also known as the brat, down the stairs.

"Leaving Mikage outside the door." Yusei laughed, as their telephone rang.

"I guess, I'll answer it." Ruka said, going to the phone.

"No, let's make fake voices." Rua added, as him and his twin answered the phone. I had to hear this. I already felt in my gut that this was going to be funny, even though Mikage would piss a bitch when I left.

_"Hello?" _I heard, Mikage ask, probably waiting impatiently. Before I knew it, Ruka and Rua were sexually moaning in the phone while Yusei, Suzuki, Aki, and I were literally rolling on the floor laughing to death.

_"Guys, seriously, I know it's you so can you just let me in?"_ Mikage questioned, sounding snooty. I could not help myself, I just had to keep laughing.

"Yeah, uhhhh, Rua!" Suzuki yelled, joining in on the pranking.

_"Okay, you all are so immature. Open the door."_ Mikage sighed. I could hear the annoyance in her voice. It was the tone she had before she completely went off. Ruka took the phone from her brother and hung up the phone.

"Okay, let's let her in already." Aki said, after Yusei helped her from the ground from all the laughing they did.

"No, let that bitch stay outside." Ruka responded, straightening out her dress.

"Ruka, watch your language." Yusei reminded her, opening the door.

"It's about time." Mikage said, putting her purse down near the door.

"Hello to you too." Yusei replied, rolling his eyes. It made me feel better that I wasn't the only one who rolled my eyes at Mikage twenty-four seven.

"So how's life been treating you, Mikage?" Aki asked, changing the subject. It was really strange that the only female that Mikage got along with was Aki. I used to hate her guts because I thought she would murder Yusei in his sleep, but I guess like I've said before she's okay.

"Ah, it's been okay." Mikage replied, sweetly. A little _too_ sweet. When she wanted to, Mikage could be really keniving when she wanted to. She toyed with people's thoughts and manipulated certain people to try and check up on me.

"I guess it's okay being a psycho." Ruka muttered, as Suzuki slapped her in the arm.

"Well, I just stopped by for a visit. I'll see you guys later." I interrupted, as everyone remained quiet. As long as I could remember, everyone knew I always used that excuse to keep the conflicts from starting with Mikage.

"Bye, come back soon." Suzuki told me, as I gave her a hug.

"Be careful, the psycho may pounce on you for giving him a hug." Ruka mumbled, as Aki intervened.

"You need to keep your comments to yourself, young lady." Aki told her, dragging Ruka upstairs.

"I still can't believe you let them do that to me. You could have told them to let me in." Mikage complained, as I stopped at a light.

"It's really not that big a deal. They were just kidding, they're teenagers give them a break." I replied, patiently.

"Still, you could have done something. It's like you just ignore me all the time. It's like you have to find a way to get away from me, like I'm a problem." Mikage argued, sourly.

In reality, what I wanted to tell her is that she alone is my problem and that I'm freaking sick of her. Since I wanted to stay away from that I just kept driving. Once we got to our apartment, she ran upstairs and slammed the door to our bedroom. Plopping myself on the couch, I take my locket out of my pocket. It was the locket she got me before everything went wrong.

_Carly, please wake up soon. I love you, _I thought, flipping the locket open to stare at her picture.

* * *

Carly's POV

"Ah! It's so good to be out of the hospital and on my feet again." I said, stretching my arms. It's finally been a week that the doctor said I was free to go. I was oober excited to get back to my life and especially to get back to Jack.

"I know, you were really looking forward to it." My best friend, Madeline said, as we climbed into her car. The last thing my doctor suggested to me was that I stay over a friends place just for one night before I go home.

"I can't wait to see Jack. I miss him so much, Maddie." I told her, putting my seat belt on. It felt great to have my contacts now. Everyone told me that I looked so much better without my glasses, I finally decided to get rid of them.

While she was driving, I thought about what I would tell him. I loved him and I knew he loved me. I remember his hug before I fainted, and I still felt his touch on me.

"Hey, Carls, is that.....?" Maddie questioned, as we stopped at a light near the park. At first, I didn't see what she was talking about, but then I had to do a double take before I could materialize what was going on.

"Jack?" I asked, watching something that made me want to puke my guts up. There he was, sitting on the park bench, making out with Mikage, his old secretary. I didn't know how to remotely respond. I had nothing to say.....I was absolutely.....speechless.

"Oh my God, Carls, I'm so sorry honey." Madeline said, as I noticed the light turn green.

"Just drive." I muttered, while she pressed the gas.

"I cannot believe him. He was willing to risk his life to try and save yours and then he kisses another girl. I always knew he was pig." Madeline sighed, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

"I thought he was different too." I whispered, resting my head against the seat. While I was getting wrapped in my own thoughts, I noticed that we were at Maddie's condo complex. It was a super fancy complex but since she was editor in chief of Rendevous magazine, I pretty much expected it.

After I grabbed my stuff, I dashed into her house and ran up to her guest room. Slamming the door, I sank to knees and started bawling my eyes out. That sort of thing hurts really bad. To just see someone who said that they truly loved you sitting on a public park bench kissing another girl, it's just sick. I was in a coma for two years all to look forward to seeing him by myself for nothing.

"Come here, honey. Once you freshen up, we'll go out later and we can find other guys." Madeline muttered, rubbing my back as she held me.

That was the problem. I didn't want another guy, I wanted Jack. Ever since we met weirdly at the hospital two years ago, he's changed my life, as he claims that I changed his. Seems like that's a lie at this point. I really don't want to see him right now, at all.

"I guess. It'll be nice to have fun." I said, smiling to cover my sadness.

Jack's POV

Right now I was in the elevator at the hospital. I decided while Mikage was over her sister's house I would visit Carly very quickly before she came back home. I knew nothing had probably changed since the last time I saw her but I honestly liked coming. Everytime I come I get to look at how beautfiul she is even though she's in a coma.

Turning to her room, I go in and notice that she's not there. My heart immediately started racing at that point. Was she dead?

"Oh, hi, Mr. Atlas." The same nurse greeted, coming in with her clipboard again.

"Is Carly dead?" I asked, as my stomach was twisting and turning into knots.

"No one told you, did they? Carly was discharged from the hospital this morning." She told me, as I sighed in relief. Thank God she wasn't dead.

"Do you know who she happened to be with when she left?" I questioned, not trying to sound like I was stalking anybody.

"Oh, she was with one of her friends. I don't know her name exactly. Sorry I couldn't be of much help." The nurse said, smiling.

"Thank you." I muttered, leaving the room.

As I started my car, I thought about the situation at hand. The good thing is Carly is alive and out there somewhere. The worst case scenario is that I'm with Mikage and we happen to run into Carly. I didn't know what I was going to do. I'm still in love with Carly, but now I'm dating Mikage. Crap. I guess once I thought about it, I only got with Mikage to fill the empty spot in my heart where Carly used to be. A day in my life......man it sure sucked.

* * *

Carly's POV

Since I needed to take my mind off of what I just saw this morning, I decided to go with Madeline to go shopping. Apparently in my bank account I have a crap load of money and didn't know where it came from. I knew Maddie and my mom had kept up my bills until I got out of the hospital. Anyway, I tried my hardest not to think about watching Mikage stick her tongue down Jack's throat, but it just made me want to scream and rip her head off.

"So, do you like this dre.....Carly, are you moping again?" Maddie asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No I was just uhhh.....looking at these new pairs of jeans." I lied, picking up a pair of dark wash skinny jeans.

"Carls....those aren't even your size.....at least I don't know if they are." Maddie replied, second guessing her statement. I knew why she had. She probably thought that I lost weight when I was in a coma, which I did. I used to be about 135 pounds and now I'm like 118.

"Anyhow, that's not the point. The point is that you won't stop moping about Jack." Maddie added, putting the jeans back on the rack.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't believe out of all the girls to replace me, he'd pick Mikage. I mean, she's so desperate. I really think he's dating her out of pity." I rambled, looking at a rack of dresses.

"That's what I thought. I think he's with her to fill the gap where you were." Maddie said, putting a shirt over her arm, "Ooh, you should get that dress."

"This one?" I questioned, holding out this chalk white strapless dress.

"Yeah, it definitely fits you....or some sort of bright color. Continuing with this whole Jack dating that slut situation, I think you should just avoid him." Maddie said, while I grabbed a grey floral print dress before heading to the cashier.

"I can't avoid him. My mom told me that he came to visit me in the hospital everyday. He's going to eventually figure out that I was discharged from the hospital." I explained, taking my credit card out my purse.

"Oh, shit, Carls, it's Mikage!" Maddie gasped, as I turned around quickly. It was her. Shit!

"Okay, take my credit card and pay for my stuff while I go hide." I spat, before running to the fitting rooms.

While I was hiding in one of the dressing rooms, I observed what was going on since I was able to see straight towards the register. Mikage just seemed to have grabbed some random crap and headed to the register......weirdo.

"Hi." Mikage said, smiling at Madeline.

"Oh, hi." I heard Maddie say, "I'm paying for these for my friend, Carly."

"Wait, I know a girl named Carly. She used to be a friend of my boyfriend." Mikage gasped, while I could tell that Maddie was inwardly rolling her eyes.

"You mean, Jack Atlas?" Maddie asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah. How did you.....," Mikage started to question before Maddie interrupted her.

"Lucky guess." Maddie muttered, smiling while the woman behind the counter handed her our shopping bags. Before she could signal me, I slipped out of the dressing room and ran to the back of the store behind Mikage so she wouldn't see me.

"Gosh, that was close. I think she was almost on to you." I sighed, as quickly walked away from the store.

"I know, I almost blew it when I asked her if it was Jack." Maddie murmurred, as we started laughing. While we were focusing on getting away from Mikage, unfortunately, Jack was sitting on a nearby bench near another store. He hadn't changed. Still tall, blonde, incredibily hot, and no longer my soon to be boyfriend. Sigh.

"Hide your face." I whispered, as we quickly walked past Jack on the bench. Before we completely passed him, I think he did a double take as if he knew it were me hiding my face.

"Wait....where's my phone?" Maddie asked, as we both gave each other the same look, it was on the ground right next to Jack's foot.

"Hey, girl! You dropped your phone." Jack said, walking towards us.

"Go." Maddie whispered, as I quickly walked into the store. While I was busy making my get away, I heard her saying thank you to him before she came back.

"Really, we have to do a better job sneaking away from people." I told Maddie, just before we got outside, "What did he say?"

"Well, he didn't say anything, but I could totally tell he was checking you out as you walked away." Maddie replied, as we put our shopping bags in the backseat of her car, "It looks like wittle Jacky is still enjoying some eye candy."

"I am not eye candy." I argued, shocked at her comment. This was a normal thing for me. I was always told that I was very beautiful in my own way. Some people said without my glasses (which I already got rid off), some say with certain outfits, excetra.

"Carly, you are pretty. There's no doubt about it." Maddie said, ending the conversation.

"I wish he thought so." I mumbled, sadly.

"Carly, Jack does think you're beautiful. Yeah, it may seem really suckish right now because he's with an older woman who used to be his secretary, but things can always change. You just have to keep hoping they do." Maddie explained, while she started driving down the freeway.

"If he thought I was beautiful then he would have waited for me. Not replace me with some bitch, who by the way, had the nerve enough to barge into my apartment a couple years back because she was so mad or jealous that Jack was staying with me." I replied, looking out the window, _Why did you replace me, Jack?_

Jack's POV

"So let me get this straight. You saw this brunette at the mall while Mikage was shopping?" Yusei asked, smirking. At first, I thought he looked uncomfortable because his jeans were too tight.

"Yeah. She was with this other blonde chick. I mean, she kind of reminded me of someone I knew." I told him, lying on one of the living room couches.

"I'm surprised Mikage didn't walk up on you getting a load of some other girl's ass." Yusei laughed, texting on his cell phone.

"You're letting this King title get way too far in your brain." I commented, reminising my days as the King.

"At least I wasn't the einstein that purchased a touch screen phone and took it back the next morning." Yusei argued, still texting.

"It didn't work. They have a freaking 30 day return policy." I pointed out, plainly.

"Hey, we're back." Ruka said, as she and Suzuki shut the door behind them.

"Where have you two been?" I asked, as Suzuki lied on top of me like a toddler.

"We just went to the store. I got you something to drink." Suzuki replied, resting her head on my chest as her hair fell in my mouth.

"Blah! Get your hair out my mouth." I mumbled, moving it out of my face.

"Really, Suzuki, I wouldn't lie on Jack. Mikage might throw another bitch fit again." Ruka said, sarcastically.

"Didn't Aki and I tell you to watch your language?" Yusei questioned, glaring at Ruka.

"Yes, we did. Now, I'm implementing something fun that goes for everyone. For every swear word you say, you put money into the jar. Whoever can say the least, gets the money." Aki explained, setting the glass jar on the coffee table. That wasn't a bad idea, except I'm known for cussing a lot.

"Come on, you guys know I cuss twenty-four seven." Ruka whined, plopping herself in another chair.

"Yeah, which I don't need to mention you picked up the habit from Jack." Aki said, while everyone stared at me.

"Aww, shut the fuck up." I replied, realizing what I did. Crap.

"Cough up the cash." Yusei smiled, while I handed him a five dollar bill, "Ooh lunch."

"It's for the jar, not for you to spend." Aki told him, snatching the bill from his hand.

"Yeah, its not for you to spend." I repeated, smirking at him.

"Shut up, you a.....oh, I see what your trying to do." Yusei said, catching himself.

"Good boy." Aki muttered, patting his head. I shook my head at how Yusei responded grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"So have you visited Carly today?" Ruka asked me, putting her feet up.

"I did actually, but she was discharged from the hospital early this morning." I told her, yawning. I needed some sleep really bad.

"That's great. I was really hoping she'd wake up." Aki added.

"Yeah, now this gives me a chance to meet her since you could not stop talking about her." Suzuki told me, trying to lift herself off me.

"Hold on, I want to see if I can lift you." I told her, grabbing her by her sides.

"Why are you trying to bench press me?" Suzuki asked, plainly.

"Yeah, you're not the King anymore." Rua said, making me want to get up and choke him.

"Be nice, Rua." Suzuki muttered, underneath her hair.

"I cannot remotely see because of your mass of hair. Why don't you get it cut?" I questioned, getting annoyed with her hair in my face.

"I don't wanna cut it." She replied, while I still kept bench pressing her.

"I'm gonna cut while you're sleep." I said, as a wad of her hair got in my mouth.

"No, don't." Suzuki whined, getting off of me.

"It is really long if you think about it." Ruka agreed, texting on her iPhone.

"What about yours? It's like halfway down your back when it's not curled." Suzuki argued, messing with a strand of her best friend's hair.

"I just grew mine out. Yours has been that way for like three years." Ruka told her, moving her hand.

"Mine would look bad with it cut." Suzuki mumbled, holding her hair.

"You look like an Indian with your hair so long." Aki pointed out, sitting on Yusei's lap.

"Yes! That's what I was trying to say a couple days ago." Yusei agreed, still texting.

"Ewww, now all your drool is on my ends." Suzuki whined, pushing her hair back.

"It's not my fault in kept falling in my mouth." I replied, sitting up from my lying position.

"We should go out, I'm kind of bored." Ruka said, randomly.

"I wish I could but Mikage's probably heading home right now." I responded, looking at the time on my phone.

"Are you really going to give a rats butt what she thinks all the time? You're a grown man who has a life, so she just needs to get over herself." Suzuki growled, menacingly. I never heard her do that unless she was seriously irritated by something or someone. In this case, it was Mikage.

"You know, her always checking up on you all the time is a sign that she doesn't trust you." Ruka added, as everyone got quiet. It was really weird that everyone became quiet by that comment.

"I think Ruka hit the nail on the head, even though the rest of us have been avoiding the fact." Aki muttered.

"She does bring up a good point. If Mikage can't learn to trust you, then you two obviously need to break up, that's if you've confronted her about it already." Yusei explained, raising his eyebrows at me. I didn't really say anything because I've never since we've been dating confronted her about it.

"You haven't said anything, have you?" Ruka asked, putting her phone down.

"Not really. I've just never said anything because I never wanted to hear her complain more on top of the complaining she does all day everyday." I replied, sighing. I knew it wouldn't do me anymore good to not say anything. Everyone was right. In a sense, I was letting Mikage control my life.

"Just try to talk to her calmly, and if it doesn't work, at least you know you tried to be civil with her." Suzuki told me, summing up the conversation.

That's exactly what I was going to do. Get off my ass and confront her like a man and not like a little bitch.

* * *

**Well, that was a long first chapter. Just mostly background. Next time, Jack confronts Mikage about her trust issues with him. Will the plan of being civil go well? On an attempt to have a fun night out, Carly randomly runs into Jack and Mikage. Will this meeting open up a new can of worms for Jack? Will this give an excuse for Mikage to be nervous? R&R plz.**

**~Cherriez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, chapter one was successful :) At least that relieves me of my trouble since I thought no one would bother reading this.**

**Insane Dreamer 101**

**Anime-Cartoonist2**

**raiu-9**

**Anime-Angel-1099**

**CynxRoxurSox**

**Otto Inuke**

**Again, if I didn't mention this before I don't own 5D's peeps.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jack's POV

Something I can honestly admit as a driver is that I hate traffic jams! They take up so much time and I have to spend even more time thinking about the fact I could be home doing something else. Damn rush hour! I pretty sure there are people right now who are just staring at a random black Bentley in the middle of a lane. Not that I was a car freak or anything but I really loved my Bentley. Even though I wasn't the King anymore, didn't mean I still didn't get the goods from being a pro duelist.

While I sat in my seat only going about five miles per hour, I took into consideration what I was going to tell Mikage. I planned on being a man and taking my cousin's advice to try and be 'civil' with Mikage, knowing that it probably wouldn't go too well. At least I'd have some pride for trying.

What was I going to say? Well, for starters, she's controlling. I mean, I didn't know that women could wear the pants in a relationship......well I knew, I just never thought it would happen to me. Two, I was over the whole 'I'm jealous of Carly because you like her more than me' thing. So what if I loved Carly more than her? I loved her ever since she took me around town beyond my will. I mean, she did something selfless for me. Someone who used to be selfish and rude to others. She looked beyond me being King and looked at me like a real human being. She took me in and cared for me. She was basically everything Mikage wasn't, and I liked that. Plus, when Ushio saw me with Mikage, he looked a little pissed off. She could always get with him. He enjoys letting people boss him around.

Finally getting out of the huge traffic jam, I pulled into our condo complex. Once I got to our house, I parked my Bentley in our two door garage.

"Oh, you're home." Mikage muttered, water one of the gazillion plants we had in our house. This was strangely odd, even for her. She sounded too casual with her greeting. Like she didn't care where I was.

"So.....you're not going to ask where I've been?" I questioned, trying to see if she caught onto my suspicion.

"No." She replied, walking into our kitchen. Did hell freeze over?

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you." I said, sitting on our living room couch.

"Sure." She replied, sitting next to me.

"I just wanted to talk to you about how we've been these last couple years and......," I started before she cut me off.

"Oh, Jack, I love you too." She chirped, throwing her arms around me. I didn't even finish my sentence and......oh I'm just so confused.

"That's not what I was going to say. Ummmm.......I kind of wanted to know why before you were so adamant about me not visiting Carly at the hospital." I admitted, as she got quiet. Ah crap, I hit a nerve.

"Well, I guess it was because......well......," Mikage stammered, fidgeting with her fingers. I could tell what she was thinking. She was hoping she could avoid answering this question because she would have to think of a lie to tell me.

"I mean, I was just curious because well you seemed really ticked off about it." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"So you think I'm jealous of her?" Mikage questioned, raising her brows.

"That's not what I said, but, that is what you imply. It's just I feel like you're being controlling. For what reason is unknown to me." I managed to continue, praying that she wouldn't go off on me.

"How am I controlling you? I just said that at first you shouldn't visit her because maybe her family might wonder why you're there. They don't know who you are in the first place." She said, starting to raise her voice.

"See that's what I'm talking about. You always get angry when I'm being honest. What do you want to me to do, lie? Go behind your back?" I asked her, starting to get pissed.

"I didn't say that, Jack, it's just that it bugs me that in the back of your mind, you love her more than you love me!" She shouted. After a minute or so of silence, I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I said, heading upstairs. Well, so much for Suzuki's idea of being civil.

Carly's POV

That night, I decided so that Maddie wouldn't hound me to death, to go out with her tonight. Apparently her boyfriend, Kouji, hooked me up with his cousin who is supposively hot. At the moment, I was curling my hair with my flat iron since Maddie was using my curling iron to straighten her hair, which was weird. While a strand of my hair unraveled in a neat curl, I was observing my dress that I got from American Eagle. It was just a white strapless dress, not too flashy, not too bland, just in the middle.

"Hey, thanks for letting me use your curling iron." Maddie told me, sitting on my bed, "You okay?"

She was wearing this simple black dress that had cleavage. I guess her boyfriend enjoyed the view when they went out.

"I'm fine." I lied, softly as I continued curling my hair.

"Here, let me help." Maddie said, plugging in the curling iron, "Carly, I know you're still suffering from this morning and I can't change how you feel, but I just want you to know that I'll always be here when you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." I replied, while she helped me curl my hair in the back.

"Kouji's cousin is looking forward to seeing you tonight. I showed him a picture we took a couple hours ago." Maddie told me, while another strand of my hair unraveled.

"You mean the one we took in your bedroom mirror?" I asked, nervously. I wasn't sure which picture she was talking about. There was one where we were in our bras and panties we got from Victoria's Secret Pink this afternoon.

"Yeah, not the one in our undies the other one." She replied, while I unplugged my flat iron, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Thanks." I yelled, before she shut my door.

After she left, I thought more about Jack while I was doing my makeup. I just really didn't understand it. He told me, even though I was controlled by the Dark Signers and such, that he loved me. That made me feel really happy inside, despite the fact that I was evil at the time. No one's ever told me that, ever, besides my family but they really don't count. I know they love me. Seriously, this same guy could have any woman in the world and he picked me out of them.

Maybe deep down, I'll just have to cope with the fact that now, he's chosen another woman to call his.

* * *

Jack's POV

Another thing that I really hate in this world and since I've been famous are parties. They're just pointless. It's an opportunity for women to show how much stripper-like dances they can do until they're boyfriends get turned on. I mean, yeah, for like weddings and graduations that's when a party has a point because it means something. Other than that, what's the use of them?

Unfortunately, since again I didn't want to hear Mikage bitch about me being anti-social (which I'm not), I decided to go out with her tonight. Besides the fact that I already hate parties, I didn't want to go because being famous brings about countless paparazzi. I'm surprised the other day when we were making out they didn't catch us. I thought that of all things would be in the headlines. Lucky me.

Patiently, I was waiting for Mikage to get ready. I mean, it took her thirty minutes to take a shower when it should only take like five to fifteen minutes to take one. Then she had to blow dry her hair, and do her makeup, and blah blah blah blah blah......she knows that I'm not in any way patient, why do things that make me wait?

"Are you fucking done yet?" I ask, shouting up the stairs.

"No! Can you wait five minutes?" She questioned, from the crack in the bathroom door.

"You said that ten fucking minutes ago." I told her, rolling my eyes yet again.

"Well, then I lied." Mikage said, trying to be innocent.

"Just please hurry up." I muttered, grabbing the keys to my Bentley off the coffee table.

Adding onto more of the drama in my life, I really wanted to know where Carly is. I haven't seen her since yesterday because this morning she was discharged from the hospital. I really miss her right now and it's really hurting me because I don't know where she is. I have absolutely no idea of how to find her without it looking like I'm stalking her either.

"Happy? I'm finally ready so you can stop bitching." Mikage said, making me turn around to the stairs. She was wearing this blue minidress and her black hair (which used to be blue) was all spiky, in a good way. I admit, she looked kind of good to me.

"Uhhh yeah, you, the one who was complaining for an hour, let's go." She muttered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Carly's POV

"Carly, this is Kouji's cousin, Haru. Haru, this is my best friend, Carly." Maddie introduced, sounding a little perky.

"Nice to meet you." Haru said, smiling at me. Okay, Maddie wasn't lying, he was definitely hot. Black hair, blue eyes, tall, hot, and muscular at that.

"Pleasure." I muttered, getting lost in his eyes.

"So let's get drinks." Kouji said, while Maddie and I walked together.

"Oh my God, he's so cute." I squealed, clapping my hands together.

"I know, right?" Maddie said, as if it were obvious.

"What can I get you?" The goth bartender asked, as we sat on the bar stools.

"Just a round of lemon drops." Maddie replied, cuddling with her beau.

I admit even though we were best friends, I'm a little jealous how Maddie has a boyfriend and I'm just the third wheel. It's been like that since high school. I was the geeky nerd on the school newspaper and she was the hot cheerleader who was surrounded by all the varsity football jocks.

"Cheers." Haru muttered, before we all took in our shots.

"That was actually good." I commented, taking in the bittersweet taste.

"Do you want to dance?" Haru asked, as a slow song started playing in the background.

"Sure." I smiled, taking his hand. While we moved slowly to the music, I thought about how much fun I was having, you know, for someone who just got out the hospital. All of a sudden, I was about to look into Haru's eyes, when my head somehow warped his face into Jack's. My brain was reminding me of his violet eyes, his blonde hair, and it made me want to break down and cry. Once I looked down and back up again, I was looking up at Haru's blue eyes. It gave me some comfort knowing that I wasn't going crazy. Before I knew it, the song was over.

"Kouji's going to get another round." Maddie shouted, over the loud music.

Goody, more lemon drops. For someone who doesn't drink that much, I thought they were actually pretty good.

"Oh, shit, Carls, Jack and the slut is here." Maddie told me, making me do a spit take and almost choke.

"WHAT?" I nearly shouted, spotting them right at the front of the club, "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, there's nowhere you can run." Maddie pointed out, as his eyes met mine.

"He's coming over here, what do I do?" I asked, starting to panic.

"Just relax, and be calm." Maddie suggested, trying to calm me down.

"Hi, Carly." Jack greeted, as I turned around slowly. He was accompanied by his stank hoe girlfriend, Mikage.

"Hi. Nice to see you." I said, trying not to punch Mikage in the face.

"You've met Mikage." He muttered, quietly.

"Yeah, we've met," I smirked, sarcastically.

"Nice to see you again, Carly." Mikage added, trying to sound sweet.

"Oh, don't even pretend for a second that you actually give a shit about Carly." Maddie interrupted, grimacing Jack, "Yeah, we saw you sticking your tongue down her throat this morning. You're nothing but a pig, trying to play games with people because you're not satisfied with the bitch you picked up."

"Maddie......," I tried to interrupt, but once she was angry, she exploded and couldn't stop.

"Well, it takes a dog to spy on people." Mikage argued, taking up for Jack.

"It takes one to know one, bitch. At least I know how to keep my legs closed." Maddie responded, as Mikage gapped at her. After Maddie's last insult, Mikage just walked away.

"That was uncalled for, Maddie." I whispered, ignoring that Jack was still in front of us.

"Whatever. If you plan on talking to him, I'll be at the bar." Maddie said, still grimacing Jack before she left.

"How have you been?" Jack asks, after two seconds of silence between us.

"Oh, you know life's been great for the last few hours I've been living. You know, despite the fact that you've clearly moved on and despite the fact that you told me you loved me. Yeah, life's great." I reply, taking in my lemon drop.

"Carly, that's not what hap.......," He tried to tell me, before I interrupted him. I think I was too drunk to listen to him.

"No, I completely understand. You moved on having no faith that I would live." I said, starting to get really angry.

"That's not true, it's just........," Jack tried to say, before I just turned around and left to find Maddie.

I didn't care what he had to say. I was going to back with my best friend and have fun for the rest of the night. I was with an insanely hot guy right now and wasn't going to pass this opportunity up. After drinking like six lemon drops, I knew I was grinding up on Haru like crazy, but I was so dizzy it just felt weird. I don't think he even cared since he was obviously enjoying it.

My thoughts went back to Jack. I knew that in my mind I didn't care what his excuses were but I did feel kind of bad about how I approached him and I didn't like how Maddie told off Mikage like she did. Though I didn't necessarily like Mikage since she was obviously with the man I fell in love with two years ago, I wouldn't have said all those things to her unless I was really mad. I would have rather thrown a left hook at her, but that's just me.

Jack's POV

Last night was one of the worst nights of my life. The girl I fell in love with basically told me off. I love her so much, it kills me inside that I'm not with her instead. I spent the last half hour I was awake listening to Mikage breathe against my bare chest. Yes, it was weird that I was thinking about one woman, but was dating and sleeping with the other. Man, I hate my life right now.

I really did want to break up with Mikage, but part of me is hesistant because I think I'd hurt her really bad or I'd cause her to go insane. Just to know that she would end up in psych ward would make me feel really guilty. Then again, I really wanted to be with Carly. She understands me and doesn't like me because I used to be famous. I wish right now she were the one lying here with me.

* * *

Carly's POV

The next morning, I decided that I would go visit Aki since she hasn't seen me yet. After the whole Signer and Dark Signer battles, we became really good friends. It made me happy that she and Ruka didn't hate me because I used to be evil. They knew that it wasn't necessarily my fault and that I didn't know what I was doing most of the time.

"Morning." Maddie greeted, drinking her cup of orange juice, "Where are you headed off to?"

"I'm visiting my friend, Aki." I told her, putting my phone and keys in my purse.

"Someone left you flowers." She told me, typing on her laptop. When I looked on the coffee table, I saw a tall, expensive vase filled with white roses. Obviously, they were from Jack. I thought it was kind of sweet that he got me flowers, but my angry side thought it was a way to win me back over.

"Should I throw them away?" I questioned, messing with one of the roses.

"Carly, I think you should just talk to him." Maddie told me, closing her laptop.

"Maddie, it's too late to talk to him. He broke my heart, and now I guess he's happy with Mikage." I told her, sadly admitting the truth once again.

"Did you ever consider that maybe he was just with Mikage to feel the emptiness in his heart since you were in a coma?" Maddie questioned, drinking the rest of her juice. She brought up a good point. Maybe he was just with Mikage because he was sad about me.

"I never thought of it like that but eh, I don't know what to do now. I'll see you later." I told her, shutting the door on my way out.

As I started my car up, I thought about what Maddie had said. Maybe I should talk to Jack. I mean, I didn't even give him a chance to explain anything to me. I just shunned him away. He didn't do that to me when I was in the hospital. It was only fair that I didn't do the same. Maybe I'd talk to him later, but that's if Mikage can ever stop controlling him like a little marionette doll. When I talk to him, there needs to be no strings attached.

Once I was at Ruka's place, I rang the doorbell and waited patiently outside. A few seconds later, Aki answered the door.

"Hey, it's so good to see you." Aki greeted, hugging me.

"Heya, Carly." A dark haired girl said, paying attention to the T.V.

"Sup, Carly?" Ruka added, texting again. I assumed it was Tenpei she was texting since she and him were dating.

"Oh nothing much, just getting back to my life." I replied, putting my purse next to the love seat I was sitting in.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Suzuki. I'm Jack's second cousin. He could not stop talking about you." The dark haired girl said, shaking my hand. When she stood up, I noticed that her hair was really long. It reminded me of Indian women and how some had really long hair.

"Nice to meet you." I responded, smiling. So far, she was a really cute, sweet girl, "How's life been here?"

"Eh, it's okay. Nothing's really changed. I've been dating Tenpei for almost a year now, Suzuki's been dating Rua for the same amount of time." Ruka told me, putting her iPhone down.

"Well, adding onto what Ruka left out is that Yusei and I have been together for almost 2 years." Aki smiled, feeling good about her relationship.

"At least that's better than what Jack's going through that's for sure." Suzuki said, filing her nails. I wonder what she meant by that.

"Jack? What's wrong with him?" I asked, trying to sound clueless. Just so I wouldn't give away that I knew what happened.

"He's been really depressed lately. He did tell me he saw you at the club the other day, but he didn't want to get further into it." Suzuki explained to me, sitting up from her lying position on the couch.

"What's really been bothering him is that his relationship with Mikage is stressing him out quite a bit. The center of their arguements seem to be about you." Ruka added, plainly.

"Wait, why are they arguing about me?" I asked, not understanding why I was the center of a couple's arguements. I guess I really was in the dark as far as all the drama.

"It's because Mikage is really jealous of you." Aki told me, crossing her legs.

I was in complete shock. I had no idea all this was going on while I was in a coma. I guess Mikage isn't as nice and sweet as everyone thought she was. When I had first met her, which was when Jack was staying with me, she rudely barged into my apartment trying to get him to go back with her and Goodwin. She was so rude to me for no reason. Whatever.

"To be completely honest, I totally hate that bitch. She's always up Jack's ass all the time. The man can't barely breathe with her all over him." Ruka said, matter-of-factly.

"You owe money," Aki told Ruka, as she hesistantly put a dollar in a jar labeled 'Swear Jar', "Anyway, Ruka does bring up a good point. He can't barely leave their house without her questioning where he's been."

"To sum this whole conversation up, you need to talk to my cousin. I think he really misses you." Suzuki suggested, a bit stern.

"I don't know guys. I haven't seen him in 2 years and I just.....," I stammered, as someone opened the door.

"Suzuki, I didn't find that......," A familiar voice started, before his violet eyes pierced me in mine.

Jack's POV

I couldn't believe she was here. She was so beautiful. Her hair lied straight and silky looking. I could care less about what she was wearing, even though it showed her incredible legs. All I could do was stare into her blue eyes.

"We should go." Ruka muttered, as she, Suzuki, and Aki slowly left the room.

"We need to talk." I told her, sitting next to her on the couch. I could tell she was hesistant. It was a lot of pressure for her.

"What's the real reason you're with Mikage? I only ask since before I fainted that day, you told me you loved me." She said, not looking me in the eyes.

"I was only with her to fill in the emptiness. Without you, I felt like someone just tore my heart out and steppped on it. I never felt like that about anyone." I explained, feeling a rush of regret.

"So what am I to you? Your rebound girl because you're not satisfied with Mikage?" Carly questioned, balling her fists tighter.

"No, you're not a rebound girl and I'm really sorry that I didn't wait for you." I replied, feeling horrible. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I understand that you're sorry, but how am I supposed to let you back in my life again? You hurt me." Carly said, sighing with frustration, "And what about Mikage?"

"I'm eventually going to break up with her. I was foolish to think that she could ever take your place. I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you, Carly." I responded, staring her in the eyes.

Carly's POV

I was so distracted by his eyes. It's like they were piercing my soul, searching for me. I could feel his emotion through our eye contact. I saw a Jack who was vulnerable, sad, stressed. I was too distracted by his eyes that I didn't realize that we leaned in to kiss each other. His lips consumed my mouth, making me open my mouth moments later. Coming to my senses after letting him taste my mouth, I gently pushed him off of me.

"What's wrong? Why do you look different?" Jack asked, still holding me close to him.

"It's just too awkward to kiss you knowing you're with her, but I still want to see you." I told him, shyly.

"I do too." Jack replied, stroking my cheek.

"Well, I have to get going." I muttered, before we started kissing again. This time, he positioned himself on top of me. Despite my worries, lip-locking with Jack felt.....well, it felt good. I never thought I'd say something like that before.

"Do you _really_ have to go?" He asked me, sounding like a little kid. It was so cute how he didn't want me to go because he wanted to make out more.

"I do. Maddie and I are going out somewhere." I told him, rustling his hair, "I'll see you later."

"I'll miss you." Jack whispered, hugging me tightly before letting me go.

"Bye." I muttered, shutting the door.

Jack's POV

I guess this afternoon turned out better than I thought. I made up with the girl I _actually_ loved. Tossing my keys on the coffee table, I noticed that Mikage was still up reading. Aww shit, I knew there was a fight that she was bound to start.

"Where have you been?" She asked, as usual.

"I was over at Ruka and Rua's mansion. Is there a problem with that?" I questioned sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I was just asking because you never called me. How was I supposed to know you were with your friends?" Mikage replied, putting her book down.

"Well you never asked where I was going. Plus, its like you expect me to tell you where I'm at twenty-four seven. I'm a grown man, Mikage, and I'd appreciate it if you would treat me like it." I explained, starting to feel my frustration come on.

"Okay, really, how am I not treating you like a grown man?" Mikage asked, noticing that she was starting to raise her voice, "I wouldn't have to ask where you are all the time if you were honest with me."

"Look, I'm sorry Mikage, but this isn't going to work anymore." I said, sternly, not realizing I slipped the quote the females did not want to hear, _ever_.

"A....ar....are you breaking up with me?" Mikage questioned, gapping at me. I didn't say anything, but I'm assuming she got my answer from my silence.

"I knew it. It's her, isn't it!? I knew it from the very beginning. You've been hanging around that Carly slut and now she's turned you against me!" Mikage shouted, trying to be strong but I could hear her voice crack.

"This has nothing to do with Carly, and how _dare_ you call her a slut! Plus, our arguing has been this way for two years! You've always been holding me back from living my life. I'm not the same person I was two years ago! I'm not with Goodwin, so don't treat me like you're my secretary or like it's your job to keep me in check! I'm my own person." I told her, making her crack her knuckles.

"Fine, whatever." Mikage said, heading upstairs. I had a feeling that all hell broke loose at that moment.

*************

The next morning, I woke up on the couch. I remembered yesterday as if someone drilled the memory in my head. Hesistantly, I went upstairs to see if she had still been there, which was no such luck. The bed was made, the space where her clothes had been was empty. None of her perfume was in our bathroom, and lastly her drawers were empty. Yup, she definitely left.

Carly's POV

The next morning was like waking up in heaven. I took a nice shower and washed my hair. As I picked up my phone, I saw that I had new text messages. One had been from my friend Sophie, another two from my friends Cloe and Kim, another two from Pedro and Kyle, and the last one was from.....Jack.

_Meet me this place you always go to for breakfast._

_Jack_

_He's so sweet. He wants to meet me for breakfast_, I thought, smiling at the text. I guess the place he meant was Panera bread. I don't think he was ever good at remembering names. For me, it was kind of weird dating a guy who was already in a relationship. In the last few weeks, I've been getting acquainted into my room. I had moved in with Maddie since I was tired of my small apartment. After turning on the flat screen T.V. in my room I decided to watch the news.

_As far as celebrity news, it is said that Jack Atlas in participating the world duel circuit that is being held at the Kaiba Dome this coming weekend....._

After watching that little blurb on T.V., I went back in my bathroom and started blow drying my hair. While I was blow drying my hair, I could have sworn I was having fantasies about Jack and I taking showers together. My brain was going to overboard with me making up with Jack.

_Carly, pull yourself together. You and Jack are.....well you're _technically _together. Not official, but technical, _the angel side of my mind said, as I continued to blow drying my hair.

_**Oh come on, Carly. You know you soooooo want to think about Jack's abs, **_The devil side of my mind said, smirking seductively at me.

_No, Carly. There are more things that are important in life than just Jack's looks. You need to get to know him and develop your relationship again,_ The angel told me, trying to steer me in the right direction.

_**Who cares about the intellect crap? There's better things to focus on.....like his huge di.....**_**, **The devil whispered, as the angel interrupted.

_Who are you going to listen to, Carly?_ The angel asked, putting her hands on her small hips.

_**Yeah, who, Carly?**_ The devil asked, growling.

_I don't know!_ I thought, using my blow dryer to blow them both away, but in reality just blowing nothing away. I never thought that my brain would make me so delusional.

"Hey, could I use your shampoo?" Maddie asked, standing in the doorway of my bathroom.

"Yeah, it's over there." I told her, nodding to my huge tray of shower products, perfume, body mist, and anything else that was in there.

"Ooh, strawberries and raspberry Herbal Essence." Maddie muttered, leaving my bathroom.

"What is with your fruit obsession?" I asked, while she was leaving my room.

"It's not an obsession, I just really like fruit smelling products." Maddie shouted, from the hallway.

Aside from our random shampoo conversation, my phone started ringing with _Goodbye_ by Kristinia DeBarge as my ring tone.

"Hello?" I asked, while straightening my hair.

_"Hi, how are you?"_ Jack's voice asked, making me smile.

"Oh, I'm fine, just not looking forward to going to work after breakfast." I told him, sighing. Usually I'm looking forward to going to work because Maddie and I worked for the same magazine except, she was the editor in chief and I was the co-editor in chief. Yeah, it wasn't normal for a couple of twenty year olds to be the top dogs of a huge magazine, but weirdness was me and Maddie's thing.

_"If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to go either."_ He replied, sighing too.

"Well, at least what you do is something that entertains people." I said, straightening the last strand of my hair.

_"Isn't that what magazines do? Entertain people by reading?"_ Jack asked, still attempting to make me feel better.

"I guess, but even though the company I work for doesn't spread the tabloids with false lies about celebrities, in a way it entertains people. Not as much as dueling people though.....wait why do you sound like you're not that far away from me?" I asked, getting side tracked from the conversation. I just now noticed he sounded like he wasn't that far away from me.

"Turn around." He said, making me feel shocked. He was right behind me in my room.

"You are so sweet." I muttered, remembering I was in my robe and slippers, "Oh, I forgot that I still have to get dressed."

"Well, what time do you have to be at work?" Jack asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Not until ten, why?" I questioned, as gently pulled me by my hand into his lap.

"It's only eight forty-five, we have a little time alone." He whispered, as his lips pressed onto my neck. His kisses on my neck made my knees weak. As my knees started to go weak, he slid me onto his lap, still kissing my neck.

"Jack....," I breathed, as we leaned back onto my bed. Slowly, I slid my arms out of my robe and let it fall to the floor, leaving me just in my bra and undies. Our lips finally collided, making me feel hot and dizzy as he tasted more of my mouth.

"Carly......," Jack moaned, as his hands started roaming my body. God knows how much I want him to take his shirt off. I really wanted to touch his abs.

"Yeah, if you guys are done making out and touching each other, your supposed to be going to breakfast." Maddie said, interrupting my makeout session wtih Jack.

"Okay, when have I ever walked in on you and Kouji?" I asked her, turning around.

"That one time after prom." Maddie replied, crossing her arms.

"But still, that was two years ago." I reminded her, lying my head on Jack's chest.

"Whatevs. You two need to go, before you have to go to work." She said, bringing up a good point.

"Okay, fine." I responded, after she left my doorway, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We can always continue on your lunch break." He smirked, as I smacked him.

"No. I'm not gonna have a quickie with you in my office." I whined, shocked at his comment, "Plus, don't you think we're moving too fast?"

I could see the shock in his eyes, but then he came out with, "I broke up with Mikage.....last night."

"I'm sorry." I told him, softly.

"I'm fine, really, I'm just releaved that I can finally live the way I want to." Jack said, rubbing my back, "And the best part is that I get to be with you."

"Thanks, I mean about wanting to be with you." I replied, letting him rub my back. Finally, at the same time, the both of us were happy.

Mikage's POV

Well, right now I'm at my sister, Azuma's house. I was still in complete shock that Jack broke up with me last night. I knew it all along that he was seeing Carly behind my back. I admit, that I was a bit controlling because I didn't want him being with Carly while we were together.

To add to all that, I was mostly jealous of Carly. I mean, she always had a special place in his heart, no matter how hard I tried to love him more than she did. She had all these qualities that I didn't.

Well, if I can't have Jack, then no woman can have him. I plan to make her life a living hell.

* * *

**So I guess Mikage is going all out on getting revenge on Carly. Next time: Carly and Jack have started rebuilding their relationship after a few months, but on the other hand, Mikage has devised a plan to make Jack come crawling back to her and leaving Carly. Will this plan work? R&R plz!!**

**~Cherriez**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that I haven't really updated this story in God knows how long but I've been really busy with updating the sequel to my other fic. Anywho, I'm sorry for those who have been waiting patiently for me to update...**

**redconvoy**

**Anime-Cartoonist2**

**Codry**

**ThunderRiver411**

**othchick11**

**Sarkura**

**Isume-Koneko-Chan**

**RIAADVD**

**Miwokgirl**

**Shac89**

**sweetlittlemiko**

**XDivinexMadnessX**

**voodoodall**

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**dgbsurf**

**yugioh5ds fan**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_~Carly~_

A few months have passed since Jack and I got back together. For me, it's really fun because he comes and visits me everyday. On the days I don't have to go to work, he'd set a time in his schedule to spend the whole day with me at my place (and Maddie's place.) Things are going really great for me.

At the moment, we were in my bed cuddling. Yeah, I know it can be suggestive a little bit, but he's not like that. I know Jack wouldn't take advantage of me like that.

"I'm bored and there's nothing on T.V." I mentioned, breaking the silence between us. Crap. So much for not being suggestive. That's like the number one line guys look for from girls who want to do it.

"I think I have an idea of what we can do." Jack whispered, pecking my lips. Awww, I couldn't resist. He was so tempting to give into. I don't know how or why, it just happened. I held my arms around his neck as our lips continuously smacked. I felt his hands wrap around my waist.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember you being super thin." He said, sitting up, "Did you lose weight?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I lost a lot of weight from being in the hospital for so long." I replied, resting my arms on his shoulders.

I forgot that I didn't really tell him about being in the hospital. A month ago, Maddie and I went to the Salvation Army to give away all my old clothes because I lost so much weight that I couldn't fit anything (except my undies and bras.) At least I knew at the end of the day, there would be people less fortunate than me that had clean clothing to wear. Naturally since I had not stitch of clothing, I used my spare time and went shopping.

"We need to fatten you up, kid. It can't be healthy to be that small." Jack told me, making me giggle a bit.

"I know, but it's like impossible for me to gain weight. I have such a high metabolism that I burn off everything I eat." I muttered, bashfully, "Everytime I go to eat, I'm the only one who eats a lot."

"Well, is there a certain amount you eat?" He asked, raising a brow.

"You'd be shocked if I told you...let's just say I go back for seconds more than once." I responded, watching his eyes widen, "Yeah, that's what generally happens when I tell people."

"Cooking for you is gonna be hard." Jack murmurred, still in disbelief.

"No it won't. Anyway, I'm still bored." I said, changing the subject, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Eh, not really. I'm too tired to get up." Jack muttered, yawning.

"You wanna go back to sleep, don't you?" I asked, smiling.

"So much." Jack replied, tucking us under my covers. Now that I thought about it, I was really tired too.

_~Mikage~_

"I need you to find some way you can keep track of them! I need to know everything she's doing, so I can always be ten steps ahead of her!" I exclaimed, impatiently.

I had been on the phone with people to help investigate Carly and Jack. It had been three weeks since we broke up and I was dying to know what they were doing. I just didn't understand. _I_ was beautiful, kind, cute, charming...and _she_ was...how do I put it...nerdy, geeky, ugly, dorky, clumsy, and had the worst since of fashion. I mean, who the hell wore a vest and a long sleeve shirt? Well, I haven't seen her in I don't know how long, so she might have changed her image, but I still doubt it.

I still didn't get it. What did she have that I didn't? What did he love more about her than me? Uggh, whatever. The sooner I get Carly out of Jack's life, the better it is for me to move back into it. So far, I had devised a few plans for this separation to happen.

I needed to find a way to gain Jack's friendship and trust. I mean, if you play your cards right, it's not too difficult to gain his trust. Now the only thing that needed to happen was to find something that will make Carly totally not want anything to do with Jack. Getting him in bed right off the bat is too typical. I need some hard 'fake' evidence to get Carly to believe it. Having my job in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau has it's perks, and I planned on putting them to good use.

_~Jack~_

I guess it's about midnight. Carly and I were eating chinese take out and watching movies all night and stuff. I mean, I didn't really like the half the movies we watched because they were all romance movies and sad icky crap, but it didn't matter since I was spending time with her.

"So, what was your past like?" She asked me, curiously. I personally didn't like talking about my past because I tried so hard to get over it. Since she asked, I guess I gave in.

"Well, you already know I used to live in the Satellite. I never knew my parents, so I was pretty much left alone since I could remember. That's when I met Yusei and Crow when I was seven...I already told you how I was in a duel gang. Well, the only way I became famous was because I double-crossed and betrayed my friends and it didn't get me anywhere. When I really think about it, I kind of did deserve to lose to Yusei that day. I mean, I took his card and his first runner, so I guess him beating me was karma." I explained, truthfully.

"That's all so depressing." She muttered, as if she felt bad for me. There wasn't any need to really. I did the damage so I had to fix it.

"Since you want to play twenty questions, what about you?" I asked, waiting.

"You wouldn't really wanna know about me. My life's a little...boring." Carly murmurred, shuffling into the kitchen.

"No, you're not getting out of this! Tell me." I said, as she tried to push me out the way.

"Come on, stop it. I'm thirsty." Carly responded, still trying to shove me.

"This is pure muscle...you're not gonna be able to move me." I laughed, watching her attempts.

"That's not fair! I'm small and frail...you're like huge and tall!" Carly whined, trying to jump over me, "Come on, stop!"

"Not until you tell me! I wanna know about you too...so just tell me." I explained, simply.

"I live here, let me through!" She yelled, as I effortlessly picked her up, "Put me down, Jack!"

"Not until you promise to tell me." I replied, trying to compromise.

"Fine." Carly sighed, once I put her back on the ground, "Only if you'll stop begging."

"I wasn't begging." I said, sitting down.

"Anyway, I pretty much lived in the city my whole life. I was always described by other people as being awkward. I just felt like a freak when I was growing up, so I didn't really have any friends and I knew nothing about the opposite sex until high school...so you can only imagine what that experience was like." She explained, quietly.

"It must have been hard being alone." I told her, barely above a whisper.

"Well, I always had my mom. She never thought of me as awkward or anything like that. She just told me that I was different and that it was a good thing. I kind of see a lot of my mom in you sometimes. When I'm with you I feel like I don't have to hide anything or be ashamed of myself. I think that's what I love most about you." She responded, not looking me in the face. I could see that she was trying to hide her blush.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I replied, rustling her hair.

_~Carly~_

After my little chat with Jack, the movie ended. Before I knew it, he crashed his lips into mine. I grabbed his broad, yet strong shoulders for support, knowing that I'd be light headed and fall. He gently pushed his tongue into my mouth to deepen the kiss. I heard the phone ring, and I was about to answer it, but Jack pulled me back into his arms, embracing me tightly.

"Jack...mmph...the..phone," I murmurred, watching him unplug my phone.

Before I had a chance to blink, Jack carried me up to my room and shut the door. We lied across my bed and continued making out. I let his fingers roam at my sides and further down. It was only a matter of time before I was left with just my bra and undies, while he was shirtless with his black jeans still on.

"Jack...," I muttered, breathlessly.

"You're...so..beautiful." He whispered, kissing under my jaw line.

"Jack...wait. Ummm, don't you think this is a little _too_ fast?" I questioned, hesitantly, "I mean, I love you...really I do, but I'm just not ready."

"Carly, it's fine, really. I'm okay with that. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to." Jack told me, stroking my cheek.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. Do you mind if I just lay next to you?" I asked, quietly.

"No, I don't." Jack muttered, as I cuddled into his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

_~Jack~_

When I opened my eyes, I realized that the sun was beginning to rise. As I looked at the alarm clock on Carly's bedside stand, it read six o' clock. It felt like I had slept longer than four hours. I looked down to see Carly at my side, still sleeping. I had to admit, she looked really beautiful when she was asleep. Once I was out of the bed, I decided to take a shower and go out to replace something's I ate. I did kind of feel bad that I ate most...okay, all of the ramen that Carly had in her house.

After my shower, I threw on a pair of sweats and my black North Face sweater and quietly left. I felt a little guilty that I nearly pushed Carly to do it last night. I didn't even realize I was doing it until she stopped me. I don't want her to be under the impression that I can't control myself. After taking a parking space closest to the store, I headed into the small grocery store and picked up a basket. As I strolled through the store, there were a couple times that I yawned, which reminded me to get some coffee to wake me up. After being caught up in my own thoughts, I accidently ran my basket into someone else's.

"Hey! Watch it!" Mikage's voice yelled, as she realized it was me, "Oh, Atlas-sama."

Oh man, this was totally awkward. I haven't spoken to her in like...four or five months, "Hey, Mikage."

"I didn't imagine you'd be here." She said, unusually casual.

"Eh, I just came to pick up a few things for a friend." I mentioned, biting my lip.

"You don't have to be shy, Jack. You can tell me that you're shopping for Carly." Mikage responded, plainly, "Coincidently, I'm shopping for my boyfriend."

_Boyfriend? Who in their right mind would go with this psycho bitch? Wait...I did, so that doesn't really make me any better,_ "Oh, that's good."

"Ummm, I know this is kind of weird...but, I'd really like for us to be friends. I never wanted things to end on a sour note." Mikage murmurred, quietly.

"Uhhhh, sure. I don't mind." I told her, as I was mentally punching myself in the face.

"Great! So...I was wondering if you and Carly minded going on a double date with my boyfriend and I?" She asked, as I suddenly got a weird feeling in my stomach.

I thought of my options. If I said no, then I'd have to make up a lie to tell her why I can't go. If I say yes, well...Carly's going to kill me seeing as how she absolutely hates Mikage.

"Okay...I'll go." I responded, knowing that I would most definitely have hell to pay.

_~Carly~_

"Have you absolutely _lost_ your mind!" I shouted, wanting to rip Jack's head off, "Why the hell would you _remotely_ think that I'd want to go anywhere in public with that _fiend_ you call your ex-girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I told her we'd go." Jack responded, biting his lip.

"I mean, I know you were just trying to be nice and stuff, but I really just don't feel like Mikage's being sincere about this whole 'friendship' gimmick. I know if my boyfriend broke up with me, I'd think of getting revenge." I explained, looking at his somewhat shocked face, "I'm not planning on doing that to you."

"Okay, thanks. You had me worried." He sighed, feeling relieved.

"Anyway, I just...I really don't like her and I don't think she deserves to have my friendship or my respect." I admitted, trying to let my anger calm down.

"I understand where you're coming from...but in her defense, I know what it's like to not be given any second chances. Like with you. In all honesty, I didn't think I'd have a second chance with you ever again. I thought I'd lost you when you found out I was dating Mikage." Jack admitted, quietly.

"That's sounds really sweet. If it means so much to you, I guess I'll go...but I'm not gonna promise not to be tempted to rip her head off." I told him, once again giving into him.

"Thank you. I guess we're going tomorrow. I promise it won't be long." Jack responded, rustling my hair.

"Don't...my hair was all nice and neat." I murmurred, straightening my hair back out.

"Liar. You know you like it." Jack said, backing me into the wall.

"No, stop it!" I squealed, as I slid onto the carpet.

"You love me." He teased, as he began tickling me.

"How do you know that?" I asked, laughing as he continued to tickle me.

"Because you're blushing." He chuckled, picking me up off the ground, "I'm sorry, but I was seriously tempted to do that."

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered, fixing my shirt.

xxxx

Unfortunately, today was the day Jack and I went out with Mikage and her new 'boyfriend'. Yeah, like I really believed that she was capable of bouncing back into dating so quickly. Jack conveyed to me that she's attempting to reconcile and just be good friends with him. To me, things just didn't add up. Mikage was too much of a psycho to take rejection so easily. Why would she want to be just _good friends_ with Jack, knowing that she would have deal with seeing me all the time? Mikage's up to something, and unfortunately my poor Jacky was too oblivious to see it.

After I got up from bed, I gladly realized that it was Friday. Despite the fact that I was dreading the evening, I realized that today was my first day working at the magazine companies public relations firm. I found that being a journalist kind of wore me out a lot. Since I was interested in the celebrity life and how everything manages to work, I decided to switch from a journalist to a publicist. Even though I had a major in Journalism, I double majored and have another major in Public Relations. At first Maddie was kind of sad since we wouldn't be working together anymore since I was in a different division of the company, she was still supportive of my decision.

I noticed that when I was awake, Jack had left. When I checked my Blackberry, he left me a text that he went out running with Yusei. Typical Jack. I went into my bathroom and started the shower, While it was running, I pulled out one of my dark grey blazers, a dressy black tank top, and a ruffly black skirt with my shiny black leggings and lied everything on the bed. I jumped into the shower, thinking about this whole double date bullshit with the fiend. I seriously felt like something was odd about this. I still didn't understand why the hell Mikage would want to be on a friend basis with her ex-boyfriend? I just didn't understand that girl sometimes. I knew that I was awkward and quirky, but at least I knew that when you first break up with a guy, you don't try to jump into being friends so soon. I'd at least wait a week or two before I came to that realization. I seriously think that there is some motive behind her and this double date. Though I was doing this for Jack, I was still going to keep a good eye on her.

Once I was done doing my hair and getting dressed, I put on all my accessories, grabbed my purse, and left. I was really excited to start working again. I was really thrilled to be interacting with celebrities, producers, directors, and possibly duelists. While I was driving my car, I thought about what I should wear to this stupid date. I mean, even though I didn't want to go, I wanted to get really dolled up to show Mikage that not only am I dating Jack, but I'm able to dress up and blow his mind...unlike her.

_It would be really good to rub it in her face that I'm Jack's woman now...but I can't do that. It wouldn't be nice to do that to her, despite the fact that she is a psycho, _I thought, casting the small thought aside as I focused on my first day on my new job.

~_Mikage~_

Tonight is the night that my plan goes into action. This so called fake date will be a sinch. I decided to wear my little black, strapless dress that Jack used to always like seeing me in. I know that Carly and Jack are in a relationship, but Jack's been with me longer. I hate that he chose her over me. I found there to be nothing special about Carly. She was awkward and quirky, and just her entire personality bores me.

"Hey, I got the stuff...just like you asked." My fake date, Mike told me, handing me th small vial.

"Good. If this goes how I want it, it shouldn't take too long." I told him, grabbing my purse. Tonight was _definitely _going to be a good night...well for me at least.

* * *

~_Carly~_

To my disliking and because I promised Jack, I got ready for this double date with Mikage and whoever her new 'boyfriend'. I was finally giving myself a little once over in the mirror. I was wearing a baby pink, ruffly dress, with my taupe colored platform heels. I wore my hair in loose curls and just put on light mascara. I had a feeling that my outfit would blow my boyfriend's mind.

"Carly, I love you boo, but I really don't think this is a good idea. I just want you to watch your back while you're gone." Maddie told me, coming from the her room in her pajamas.

"I know. Trust me, I'm only doing this for Jack. I'll be fine, I promise." I responded, grabbing my purse and shawl.

"Oh, btw, your smokin hot beau is downstairs." Maddie mentioned, teasing me as always.

"Shush." I giggled, going downstairs. Jack was sitting on the couch, wearing a grey dress shirt, with the top buttons undone (just how I like it), and black jeans. After I finally got to the bottom of the stairs, he turned to look at me and looked like he just peed his pants in shock.

"Wow, love...you look beautiful." He smiled, getting up from the couch.

"Thank you. I liked what you did with your shirt. It really turns me on." I told him, suddenly feeling weird. I'd never really expressed my lustful side to Jack, let alone tell him when he turns me on.

"Maybe I shouldn't wear a shirt more often and see how that pleases you." He smirked, leaning in and kissing me. This kiss was completely different. It was a little more intense and sensual than our other kisses. While our tongues were having an all out war, I could feel Jack's hands brushing against my thighs. After a little bit of him touching me, he pulled away from me while I whimpered in displeasure.

"No need to go too heated before we've even left. Let's go." He mentioned, lacing his arm around my waist as we walked out to his car.

"Can we just not go? I mean, you and I can take a stroll around time and stay out till we get bored. Anything to not be around that bitch." I growled, rolling my eyes.

"Come now, Carly, you promised you do this for me. Just a few hours, love." Jack told me, sweetly. God knows that I can't resist when he's being sweet and gentle with me.

"Fine, but this is last time I'm promising you anything." I giggled, lying back in my seat.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes, we arrived at a small restaurant in the inner part of the city. I guess she was trying to piss me off because I remember Jack saying that she always begged him to come here every time they went.

"Hey, Jack, Carly! I'm so glad you guys could make it." Mikage chirped, hugging Jack a little too long for my liking. I cleared my throat loudly.

"It's nice seeing you too." I responded, rolling my eyes behind her back.

"Oh, I'd like you guys to meet my boyfriend, Mike. Mike, these are my friends Carly and Jack." She introduced, politely. He was a frail looking guy. Typical brunette, and looked kind of cute.

"Nice to meet you all." He said, waving.

"Let's sit." Mikage added, as we walked to our table. Oh, how I wish killing wasn't a crime.

"You alright?" Jack asked, noticing my irritability.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, sitting down. After we ordered something to drink, Mikage, Mike, and Jack were all in a conversation about whatever the hell Mikage couldn't manage to shut up about. I really wasn't the least bit interested in what Mikage had to say. For the record, I didn't care much about her anyway. I was only doing this because I'm giving Jack the benefit of the doubt...that maybe Mikage has changed and is trying to be nice. I still seriously doubt that she has a nice bone in her body. I was busy in my own little world texting Maddie.

_FML x 100! This bitch is getting on my nerves :(_

After a few more minutes of talking, the waiter came back with our beverages. Jack took a sip of his tea and set it back down.

"Can you excuse Carly and I for just a moment?" He asked, shocking me. Why did we need to be excused? Hell, it didn't matter to me, as long as we were getting away from that bitch.

"What is it now?" I asked, sighing as he dragged me outside the restaurant.

"I can tell something's wrong. Now tell me what is it that's bothering you?" He demanded, in a serious tone.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want to be here! I'm only doing this for you!" I told him, rolling my eyes.

"You could do a little job of...," He started, before I noticed something odd happening behind us. Mike wasn't at our table, but what bothered me the most is that Mikage was putting some white, powdery sugar type stuff into Jack's tea. I knew it. That bitch was up to something the entire time! I knew this date was too good to be true.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." I told him, kissing his cheek before walking back in.

"Uhhh, yeah...sure." Jack stammered. I could tell he was confused.

"Oh gosh, Mikage! You should have seen it...that guy that played in that new movie you were talking about just walked by!" I lied, causing a distraction.

"Oh my God! Where!" She squealed, happily. While her and Jack were distracted, I switched Jack's glass of tea with Mike's, since they ordered the same tea. Bitch ought to watch her back more carefully.

"Wow, I'm sorry we didn't get to stay longer. I don't know what happened to Mike. He was fine just a second ago...and now he's acting weird." Mikage said, watching the cab take Mike home.

"Hey, Mikage, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, pulling her away from Jack, "I know what you tried to do back there. You seriously have got to do a better job. If you wanna play tough, then bring it on, bitch."

After leaving her standing there, Jack and I got in the car and went back to my place. It was a silent car ride back home. Not that I was mad at him, but I was pissed off because it was a serious waste of time that I had to even be sitting there with that bitch. I know Jack was trying to be nice, but she doesn't deserve it.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, shutting my front door behind him.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I told him, sitting down on the couch to rest my feet. After taking his shoes off, I noticed that he slid me closer to him on the couch. I heard him unzipping my dress, letting him have access to my back. I felt his strong, but gentle hands massaging the tense muscles in my back.

"Thanks." I murmurred, feeling my muscles relax. I couldn't take it any longer. I lifted my arms just enough for the top of my dress to fall. As I turned to him, we started kissing. Before our kissing got too heated, he picked up and carried me to my room in his arms. He dropped me on my bed and climbed on top of me. I boldly ripped his dress shirt.

"Sorry." I whispered, timidly.

"I can get another shirt." He breathed, kissing me deeply. He slipped me out of the rest of my dress, leaving me in my strapless dress and peach, lacy panties. I wanted him...no, I needed him, or I would go crazy. He reached down and unbuckled his belt, and I assisted him in stripping him of his pants and boxers. He ridded me of my underwear. As soon as I noticed him unclasping my bra, my automatic instinct was to cover my breasts.

"There's no need to hide yourself. You're beautiful." He whispered, gently pushing my hands away. I felt his mouth over my left breast, gently sucking at nipple, while he massaged the other breast. I couldn't help but moan. I never had this kind of experience with any guy in my life, and I was doing it with the man I've always loved. He then moved onto my other breast, and gave it just as much attention as the other. I naturally arched my back in enjoyment. I held onto his shoulders to help myself from twitching.

I knew what he was about to do next, but it scared me. I was still a virgin, and I wasn't looking forward to the pain.

"I love you." He told me, just before I felt him enter my body; he groaned loudly. He rocked back and forth gently.

"Ahhh...Ja-ack...Jack...," I moaned, noticing that at this point, I was panting and crying. It hurt like hell at first, but as he continued, it hurt less and less and became more enjoyable and intense.

"God! Carly, fuck!" He groaned, sinking into me deeper and faster.

"Harder." I whimpered, feeling more of him as my walls clenched all around him.

"You're getting tighter." He whispered, running his hands through my hair. He pinned my wrists to the bed as he went faster and harder. I was about to reach my limit.

"Jack...please...Jack..Jack...please...PLEASE...JACK!" I screamed, as I felt him release everything inside me. Not being able to speak another, I fell asleep.

~_Jack~_

I woke up around a quarter to eleven. I vaguely remembered what happened last night. We went out with Mikage, but glancing at Carly brought back everything that happened. Who knew that one girl could bring me such joy every single day of my life? When it came down to it, I was the luckiest man in the world, by far.

* * *

**Well, after god knows how long, I finally updated! Sorry again that I kept you all waiting...senior year isn't going to get the best of me! This time around I have no little blurb for the next chapter, seeing as how I have to think of what's going to happen next...but there will be more Mikage psychoness that thickens the plot, so that's something for you to look forward too :) R&R plz, and thanks again for supporting me guys!**

**Cherriez**


End file.
